Hotel Celing
|- | colspan="2" | |- ! colspan="3" |Music video |- | colspan="3" |"Hotel Ceiling" on YouTube |} |} "Hotel''' Ceiling"' is a song performed by English pop band Rixton, issued as the third single from their debut studio album ''Let the Road. Music video The official music video for the song was filmed in London4 and directed by Clarence Fuller.5 It features a couple (Alice Eve, Billy Huxley)6 who initially appear happy, but the relationship becomes violent throughout the course of the video.5 Eventually the man becomes a missing person;678 and the video then displays scenes of the woman's distress interspersed with flashback scenes of the couple during happier times. The video ends with the woman calmly waiting for the police after having murdered the man.78 None of the members of Rixton appear in the video.46 Critical reception Although the song received positive reviews, the music video received middling reviews. Marian Wyman of The Heights noted that the ending was "subtly creepy";7 while Maggie Malach of PopCrush suggested that audiences wouldn't be prepared for the video's content.9 Dusty Baxter-Wright of Sugarscape.com called the video "disturbing".8 Rixton lead singer Jake Roche called the video "very depressing" himself,45 a sentiment that MTV's Christina Garibaldi called "an understatement"; although she also suggested that viewers would still want to re-watch it.5 Lyrics I can see it coming round full circle my friend. On the TV they said they had reported you dead. It was my fault 'cause I could've sworn that you said, It was easy to find another for your bed. How does it feel to leave me this way, When all that you have's been lost in a day? Everyone knows, but not what to say. I've been wonderin' now. I've been staring at the hotel ceiling, Drinking everything I've found this evening, Trying to hold onto the sweetest feeling, So I'll never let you go, don't you leave me lonely. Start to see this, everyone I know cannot believe this. Trying to hold onto the sweetest feeling, So I'll never let you go, don't you leave me lonely now. When my eyes open, morning pulls me into the view, no I guess I'm only acting in the way that you do. Just being alone, no. Only time tells me more than I hoped, all that I know is I'll be fine in a fortnight, lo and behold, I knew I shouldn't have let you go. I've been staring at the hotel ceiling, Drinking everything I've found this evening, Trying to hold onto the sweetest feeling, So I'll never let you go, don't you leave me lonely. Start to see this, everyone I know cannot believe this. Trying to hold onto the sweetest feeling, So I'll never let you go, don't you leave me lonely now. I can see it coming round full circle, my friend. On the TV they said they had reported you dead. References # ^ British Band Rixton To Release Debut Album -- "Let The Road" -- January 6th On School Boy/Giant Little Man/Mad Love/Interscope Records". PR Newswire Association LLC. Retrieved 30 December 2014. # ^ Garibaldi, Christina. "Rixton may not be naked in new video, but they're 'still a lot of fun'". MTV. Retrieved 9 May 2014. # ^ "Rixton Release Debut 'Me and My Broken Heart' EP on March 18th 2014 Listen". Contactmusic.com. 2014-04-25. Retrieved 2014-04-25. # ^ "This Week's Fresh Music Top 20". 15 June 2014. 4Music. Missing or empty |series=(help) # ^ SCHOOL BOY/GIANT LITTLE MAN/MAD LOVE/INTERSCOPE RECORDS (5 March 2014). "School Boy/Giant Little Man/Mad Love/Interscope Records Sign U.K. Newcomers Rixton". prnewswire.com. # ^ https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/wait-on-me-single/id900759191 # ^''' "Rixton announce new single We All Want The Same Thing - listen". officialcharts.com. # ^ "Rixton | Artist | Official Charts". UK Albums Chart Retrieved 21 June 2015. # '''^ Malach, Maggie (15 January 2015). "Rixton Bring the Heartbreak With Their 'Hotel Ceiling' Video". PopCrush. Retrieved 23 May 2015. # ^ iTunes - Music - Let the Road by Rixton". iTunes Store (Belgium). Retrieved 6 May2015 Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Let the Road